Malfoy s Project
by Moon Malfoy Black
Summary: El summary esta adentro , el estúpido fanfiction me corta las palabras 7-7 (Parejas involucradas: Dramione (secundaria)-Hanny...futuros Hansy y ... *guiño*)
1. Chapter 1

**MALFOY´S PROJECT**

Cuando a Draco Malfoy se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay poder en el mundo que pueda hacerlo desistir de llevarla acabo. Ni siquiera la conciencia andando que es su esposa, Hermione Granger. Y menos cuando ese proyecto conlleve meterse en la vida de su ahora amigo ,el-jodido-niño-que-nunca-muere , Harry Potter. Su proyecto es este; hacer que el hombre deje a la pelirroja Weasley y conseguirle una novia decente. ¿Podrá Draco Malfoy llevar su proyecto a cabo?

Este fanfic también se encuentra en wattpad con el mismo nombre :3

Enjoy n.n

Moon**


	2. CAPITULO 1:El proyecto

**Capítulo 1**

**El proyecto**

Draco y Hermione discutían en la cocina como cada mañana, no me mal entiendan, para ellos era muy normal discutir por qué , como decía Draco, lo mejor de pelear con Hermione era hacer las pases (si sabes a lo que me refiero),a pesar de sus "peleas" eran muy felices y se amaban incondicionalmente, en esas estaban cuando la dulce voz de su pequeño hijo Scorpius los hizo detenerse abruptamente...

-Papi ¿tu no quieres a mami? -preguntó el pequeño rubio

-Pero que dices hijo, yo amo a tu madre ¿por qué lo preguntas? -inquirió el rubio mayor verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Es que siempre pelean como el tío Harry y la tía Ginny , y el tío Harry siempre se pone muy triste y yo no quiero que estés triste- explicó el pequeño desde los brazos de su madre, que lo miraba con mucha ternura.

-Bueno campeón eso es porque la tía Ginny es una bruja insufrible y tu tío Harry es muy noble (idiota mas bien) como para dejarla-explicó Draco como si tal cosa.

-¡Draco! ¿Como se te ocurre decirle eso al niño?-lo reprendió la castaña mientras tapaba los oídos del pequeño, al que recién dejó en su silla-Los niños repiten todo lo que escuchan, y como si tu hijo no fuera parlanchín ya de por si

-Pues eso lo sacó de su madre.- replicó el rubio mientras tomaba el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y comenzaba a besrla, Hermione se apartó y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ni creas que te vas a librar de está, y pídele a Merlín que Scorp no repita lo que dijiste sobre Ginny.

.-Pero es la verdad, la pelirroja es una arpía, no sé como Potter la ha soportado tanto tiempo, aunque debo reconocer que ha sido listo al no casarse con ella, si un día abre sus miopes ojos y la deja , se librará de un buen drama.-reflexionó Draco mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con aire pensativo y su esposa lo miraba con los ojos entornados y los brazos en jarra.

-Si ya terminaste de criticar a la novia y hermana de mis mejores amigos, puedes despedirte de tu hijo e irte a trabajar.-

Vamos que la chica si se volvió una pesadilla con la edad, pero como la dama que era Hermione no se iba a poner a criticarla en su cocina con su hijo de testigo, nunca fue especialmente cercana a la chica pero si Harry estaba con ella algo bueno debería tener ¿no? Aunque si me lo preguntan yo le daría la razón a Draco, el cual se despidió de su hijo y esposa y se encaminó al Ministerio de magia donde trabajaba en el Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional y su esposa ,que entraba más tarde , trabajaba en el Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica , llegaba ahí luego de dejar a Scorpius bajo el cuidado de su ex compañera de Hogwarts, Hannah Longbottom, de soltera Abott, que había abierto una guardería para niños magos arriba del que solía ser el pub mugriento El caldero chorreante, y ahora era un salón de té familiar.

Mientras caminaba por el atrio del ministerio, Draco alcanzó a divisar la despeinada cabeza del hombre en el que venía pensando y al que realmente apreciaba.

Obviamente el nunca lo reconocería, pero así era. Draco estaba en deuda con Harry de muchas maneras; primero estaba el hecho de que gracias a él los Malfoy tuvieron la fortuna de no poner un pie en Azkaban y el segundo motivo, y más importante a los ojos del rubio, era que él, Harry, había guardado el secreto de su relación con Hermione y posteriormente los había defendido cuando la familia y algunos amigos de la castaña se opusieron a su relación argumentando que Draco siempre la lastimó y nunca la haría feliz, a lo que Harry y, para sorpresa de muchos, también Ron se alzaron defendiendo a la pareja.

Y ahora ahí estaba el muchacho de los ojos verdes, llevando ojeras debajo de estos y luciendo realmente miserable, no es lo que se esperaría del héroe del mundo mágico. Y Draco sabía muy bien quien era la culpable de semejante aspecto; la pelirroja Weasley, como el la llamaba, por si se lo preguntan Draco no tiene en muy alta estima a la chica ya que fue una de los principales opositores a su relación con Hermione, más de una vez trató de poner a Ron en su contra, pero el chico mantenía una sólida relación de amistad con la castaña, y sus actos siempre la llevaban a una pelea con Harry, que siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas , cuando la culpable era la misma Ginny. Sentía lastima por el , debería ser feliz y no estar soportando a esa chica. Podrán pensar que eso es algo que Draco Malfoy nunca haría, pero es verdad, el era tan feliz con Hermione y quería que todo el mundo también lo fuera ,especialmente el responsable de su felicidad,asi que decidió ayudar al ex-gryffindor, no sabía muy bien como, pero el primer paso era claro; ayudarlo a deshacerse de la pelirroja y después conseguirle una novia. Pero, ¿quien sería la elegida del elegido?

De repente la respuesta llegó a el en la forma de su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, quien acababa de entrar a su oficina tan arreglada como siempre.

-Hola guapo ¿me extrañaste?-preguntó la bruja mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol y depositaba un beso en cada mejilla del rubio, acaba de llegar de su viaje a Francia donde fue a visitar al otro amigo de ambos, Blaise Zabini.

-Por supuesto querida.-respondió Draco.

-¿Adivina que le traje a mi rubio preferido?.-preguntó la chica al tiempo que sacaba un paquete de su bolsa, a Draco le brillaron los ojos, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su amiga, siempre le traía un obsequio de cualquiera de sus viajes, la bruja deposito en el escritorio un paquete de chocolates finísimo traído desde París.

-Pans , sabes que no me gustan los chocolates franceses, pero gracias de todos modos.-la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quien dijo que eran para ti? Se los traje a mi pequeño Scorp, apuesto a que ha de estar grandísimo, por cierto ¿como ha estado Herms? Hace tiempo que no los veo.-preguntó Pansy sonriendo radiante.

Ella junto a Harry y Ron, fue de las primeras personas en saber de su relación y aprendió a tolerar a los gryffindors y con el tiempo le tomó aprecio a la castaña. También hizo las pases con el niño que vivió, se disculpó por tratar de entregarlo al Lord tenebroso, a lo que Harry respondió diciendo que todos actuaban de manera irracional si eran presas del miedo y Pansy le agradeció por no juzgarla.

-Pansy me revienta que le digas así, su nombre es Her-mio-ne, y ella y Scorpius están bien, para ésta hora ya ha de estar en su oficina.-

-Ay Draco se lo digo de cariño, y tal vez me pase a saludarla, le he traído un perfume que huele delicioso, le va encantar y estoy segura que a ti también.- dijo la pelinegra dándole un guiño, Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ¿cuando iba a madurar?.

-Pansy ,¿que opinas de Potter?.-preguntó Draco distraídamente.

-¿Qué pienso de que? Se más específico, pero en general pienso que es muy guapo y que esa novia suya tiene mucha suerte.-Draco alzó una ceja y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado marca que lo conocía de toda su vida sabía muy bien que significaba esa sonrisa , se cruzó de brazos y también alzó la ceja al más puro estilo slytherin.

-Draco ¿que estás tramando?.-preguntó lentamente dejando de lado su tono de voz agudo dándole paso a una voz suave y peligrosa, el rubio puso ambas manos encima de su pecho como si la chica lo hubiera herido gravemente.

-Pansy, me ofendes ¿yo tramando algo?.-dijo, Pansy alzó una ceja incrédula y Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Me conoces demasiado bien, es solo que opino lo mismo que tú, esa pelirroja tiene suerte, llámame cursi y búrlate de mi si quieres, pero he llegado a apreciar al bastardo y creo que si alguien merece ser feliz después de tanta mierda ese es él.

-Vaya vaya, Draco Malfoy preocupándose por alguien que no es él mismo es digno de ver, tengo que agradecer a Hermione lo que ha hecho contigo-dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, Draco rolo los ojos y bufó-Hablando en serio, realmente me alegro por ustedes y me encantaría ayudarte a hacerle de cupido con Potter.-

Draco la observó un momento , como evaluando si era sincera, al parecer decidió que si y finalmente dijo:

.-Si Hermione se entera nos mata.


	3. Capítulo 2: La investigación

_**Este fic esta dedicado especialmente al grupo de facebook **__ "Dramiღne" Histღrias de amღr que debierღn ser cღntadaS ,__** chicas ¡muchisisisimas gracias por el apoyo! **_

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado también a mis dramioneras de cabecera XD Liz, Montse , Monn, Mariel y Kary, chicas ya saben que las adoro :***_

_**También va para ti Jess :* i love you n.n**_

**Creo que es todo , los reviews los contesto abajo :3**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**Capitulo 2**

**La investigación**

Cuando se quiere llevar a cabo un proyecto, hay una serie de pasos que se tiene que seguir para que dicho proyecto se realice exitosamente. Primero, uno tiene que buscar una idea que sea de su agrado, que llame la atención ó que sea algo que no se ha hecho antes. Ya que dicho tema sea elegido, hay que pasar al paso número dos, la investigación. Cuando uno quiere hablar de un tema, tiene que conocerlo muy bien y la investigación sirve precisamente para eso.

Hay diferentes tipos de investigación, dependiendo del campo al que se quiera aplicar, por ejemplo, esta la investigación básica, la investigación aplicada, la investigación analítica y la investigación de campo.

La investigación de campo es la investigación aplicada para comprender y resolver alguna situación, necesidad o problema en un contexto determinado. El investigador trabaja en el ambiente natural en que conviven las personas y las fuentes consultadas, de las que obtendrán los datos más relevantes a ser analizados.

Como quien dice, estar en el "hábitat " de lo que se quiere investigar, como los documentales de Animal Planet, donde los documentalistas se "mimetizan" con el ambiente para comprenderlo mejor, pues bueno algo así es lo que iba a hacer Draco, investigación de campo, o como lo llamaría Hermione; una cena entre amigos.

...

-¿Potter?- llamaron a su puerta, no era necesario preguntar quién era, conocía esa voz presuntuosa.

Se levantó de la cómoda silla de su escritorio y arrastro los pies hasta la puerta, la abrió y dio paso a un hombre delgado, alto y rubio, que le sonrió de manera arrogante. Regresó a su silla arrastrando los pies nuevamente y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella. Draco observo los movimientos del moreno y frunció el ceño. Algo más que no le gustaba del comportamiento de Potter.

-¿Que se te ofrece Malfoy?-pregunto Harry, recargado en el respaldo de su silla con los ojos cerrados. Se le veía cansado.

-Pasaste mala noche ¿eh?-inquirió Draco, el aludido abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó.

-A-algo así, Ginny no me dejo dormir- evitó mirarlo a la cara y Draco intuyó el porqué de su timidez.

-Ohhh- Draco asintió dándose aires de entendido y rio- Entonces fue una buena noche después de todo ¿no?- el ojiverde desvió la vista e intento sonreír, pero su intento de sonrisa parecía más bien una mueca.

-No es que no me agrade tu visita, pero estoy ocupado en estos momentos ¿qué es lo que necesitas?- Draco se acomodó en la silla, y con su mejor sonrisa de vendedor de aspiradoras respondió a la pregunta de Harry.

-Tengo entendido que tu novia llego ayer mismo del partido que tuvo en Irlanda ¿no?-Harry asintió con indiferencia mientras revisaba unos papeles, Draco siguió hablando.

-Bien, Hermione me pidió que te dijera que los invitaba a nuestra casa a cenar esta noche, si no están muy ocupados- mintió Draco descaradamente, la idea de la cena fue suya, pero no le costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione, ella extrañaba a sus amigos y quería pasar una noche en su compañía, aunque no le emocionaba la idea de cocinar, pero Draco amablemente se ofreció a hacerlo, lo que no le dio buena espina a su esposa, pero mientras ella no entrara en la cocina no iba a protestar.

Aquello pareció alegrar a Harry enormemente, ya que sus facciones se relajaron un poco y obsequio a Draco una enorme sonrisa, una sincera. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si su alegría se debía a que quería ver a Hermione o era porque se alegraba de no tener que pasar otra noche siendo el esclavo sexual de su novia.

-Por supuesto, dile a Hermione que Gin y yo estaremos ahí como a eso de las... ¿las ocho esta bien?-preguntó Harry, mientras escribía algo en un pergamino, seguramente una carta dirigida a la pelirroja.

-Si a las ocho estará perfecto.-respondió Draco poniéndose de pie.-nos veremos esta noche.

-Si claro, muero de ganas por ver a Scorp -dijo Harry acompañándolo a la salida-Le tengo un regalo, espero no te moleste

-No para nada, eres su padrino-le sonrío- bueno Potter hasta luego-se despidió Draco, dirigiéndose a su oficina, esa noche prometía ser muy interesante.

Esa misma tarde Draco, siendo el jefe de su departamento, se tomó la tarde libre. Uno pensaría que como buen esposo se dedicaría a preparar la cena, como le prometió a su esposa, en vez de eso fue a un restaurante a comprarla, dejo la mesa servida y con magia mantuvo los platos calientes para que estuvieran listos hasta la hora en que sus invitados llegaran. Después de eso se fue a recoger al pequeño Scorpius y se encamino a casa de Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson no era lo que se podría decir una bruja ordinaria. Si se lo preguntasen a ella les respondería que es extraordinaria y después les guiñaría un ojo muy sensualmente, como es su costumbre. No, Pansy Parkinson es especial. Tiene carácter y no se deja intimidar muy fácilmente. Además de ser astuta. Si bien cuando estaba en Hogwarts era una niña mimada y petulante que disfrutaba de humillar a los demás, el tiempo y sus inclemencias se encargaron de borrar todo rastro de esa chiquilla malcriada. Todo comenzó en el verano de 1996, justo antes de entrar a su sexto año en Hogwarts. Se encontraba en la Mansión Parkinson, su casa, todo lo sucedido unos meses antes la aturdía, lo que sucedió en el ministerio no era muy secreto para el mundo mágico, y mucho menos para los mortifagos, de los que su padre, Lucas Parkinson, no quería tomar parte, no compartía las mismas creencias que Lord Voldemort, para él los muggles eran seres insignificantes que no merecían su tiempo, tal vez su lastima, pero nada más, y los magos nacidos de muggles solo le parecían magos de baja categoría , ciudadanos del mundo mágico de segunda clase. Su madre pensaba igual que el, pero Pansy no, al ser mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy y estar en la casa Slytherin aprendió a despreciar y humillar a los sangre sucias,

Sus padres reprobaban ese comportamiento, pero no decían mucho, hasta ese momento. Estaban preocupados, era más que evidente que el Lord tenebroso había regresado y trataría de reclutarlos para los mortifagos. Ella sabía que su padre se opondría terminantemente a tal situación. Lo sabía porque mientras paseaba en el jardín, esperando que su lechuza volviera con la respuesta de Draco, escuchó como sus padres discutían en la terraza de su alcoba, Los preocupaba que el Lord los obligara a tomar la marca, y si oponían resistencia terminarían muertos. Tampoco querían terminar en Azkaban, como Lucius Malfoy. Pansy despegó sus ojos claros del jardín y los posó en el cielo, justo por donde una lechuza blanca y majestuosa venia bajando hasta entregarle una carta, una carta que pondría su mundo de cabeza. Con manos trémulas la abrió y leyó lo que venía ahí escrito:

_"Pansy, mis sospechas eran ciertas, ahora que mi padre está en Azkaban, me reclutaran como mortifago para tomar su lugar, escuché como mi tía Bella se lo decía a Rodolphus. No soy estúpido, sé que lo hace para castigar a mi familia. Estuve investigando un poco, cuando alguien se hace mortifago tiene que completar una misión para mostrar lealtad al Lord, nunca creí decir esto pero, Pansy, tengo miedo, no de la misión sé que podré hacerla, si no por mi madre, la casa estará llena de mortifagos en cuanto yo regrese a Hogwarts, y no quiero dejarla a merced de esos asesinos, ni de la desquiciada de Bellatrix. Además, creo que Bellatrix lo sabe, sabe lo de ella, estos días ha intentado enseñarme oclumancia y gracias a que mi madre me ha dado clases antes pude resistir su invasión, alcanzó a ver algo, pero no estoy seguro de qué fue exactamente. Sé que te prometí que no pensaría más en ella, pero me es imposible ¿o es que acaso tú has dejado de pensar en él? No lo creo. En fin en unos días iré a visitarte y podremos hablar .Cuídate._

_DM"_

Pansy parpadeo al escuchar como tocaban a su puerta. Se había perdido en los recuerdos _"El pasado pisado esta"_ se repetía constantemente cuando se descubría pensando en los inicios de la guerra. Fue a abrir y se encontró con dos cabezas rubias muy familiares.

-¡Tía Pansy!-gritó Scorpius emocionado y acto seguido se lanzó a los brazos de la morena. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al padre del pequeño, que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

-Hola mi amor-saludo la pelinegra al pequeño- ¿tú papi te dio los chocolates que te traje?-pregunto al rubiecito que recién había soltado su cuello.

-Si tiaaaa- respondió el niño que salto del abrazo de Pansy y corrió dentro de la casa, en busca del gato de esta.

-Se parece tanto a ti-dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a Draco y le daba un abrazo, Draco se lo respondió y se separó diciendo

-No, se parece a su madre, es tan inteligente como ella- respondió y una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro. Pansy lo observo un momento, se le veía tan feliz.

-Y bien ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-inquirió Pansy mientras se sentaba en un sofá, Draco imito el gesto y se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo de la cena ya está arreglado, será hoy en la noche-Pansy lo miró con cierta burla, el rubio le devolvió una mirada molesta

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó oscamente. Pansy soltó una risita.

-Te tomas todo el asunto con mucha seriedad Draco, como si se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte-Draco la miro como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia terrible.

-¡Claro que es un asunto de vida o muerte! Si ellos se casan la pelirroja será la madrina de Scorp, no puedo permitir eso- Pansy soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y ahora de qué demonios te ríes?-preguntó Draco, que ya se había levantado del sofá y caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.

-Cariño, ¿en serio sería tan malo que eso sucediera?

**HPHPHPHPHPHPH**

**¡Hola! **

**Primero que nada, gracias a todas por sus rw y por leer esta idea loca XD tal vez la trama les parezca algo rara o no sé hahaha pero bueh, espero que les siga gustando n.n **

**ahora si, contesto los rw y una disculpa por demorar en colgar este cap.**

**Guest: Bueno para las chicas que leen esto y no tienen cuenta, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir, significa mucho :3**

**A1am3: Concuerdo contigo, la comadreja necesita mano dura, sabemos que Harry es muy noble(o estúpido como dijo Draco XD) para ponerle un alto, ya veremos quien tendrá pantalones para enfrentarse a ella 7u7**

**SALESIA: tu rw me hizo reír mucho, pelizorra hahahah un nuevo apodo para la comadrejilla heheh :) **

**Aunque estoy en desacuerdo contigo ¡yo amo a Ron! hahahah y respecto a lo de Harry y Hermione juntos uuuggg *escalofrios * no sé que pasó por la mente de Jk al decir eso hahah. También me gusta la pelirroja cuando es pareja de Blaise, solo así se me hace soportable n.n Gracias por leer.**

**Rosedrama: Gracias a ti linda n.n un beso y un abrazo :3**

**LttleBlackStar: Morí con lo de Taylor Swift pelirroja hahahahh pobre Tay :/ y estoy de acuerdo en eso. La weasley estaba enamorada de el héroe , no de la persona , en fin , veremos que sucede con ella ;) **

**Greengrass07: También ame la frase final XD**

**/HG: Dragón sabes que lo adoras ;) / Extraño rolear contigo u.u**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas por leer , espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no olviden dejar rw.**

**Moon****


End file.
